


四次但丁抢他哥东西吃，三次他被捅了。

by XunLililili



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 四次但丁抢他哥东西吃，前三次他被捅了。第四次他也没成功。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	四次但丁抢他哥东西吃，三次他被捅了。

**Author's Note:**

> ※顺手摸鱼作，无脑/bug/ooc  
> ※大晚上的我越写越饿最后外卖点烤串，我要是胖了全怪你啊卡普空！

4

维吉尔讨厌披萨。

他的胃装过更多更糟的东西：恶魔肉、土、抛瓦果、阎魔刀、自己的几升血和十几颗牙、可能还有碎裂妆时期脸皮上掉下来的粉；相比之下莫苏里拉奶酪简直可以称之为珍馐美味；况且他的名字多少和神曲沾亲带故，总不至于和意大利味儿较劲。

说到底，他讨厌的是但丁，无辜的披萨就是被恨屋及乌了；所以但丁和披萨放在一起，他选择披萨。

比如眼下：维吉尔对着一块他实在不想下咽的得克萨斯披萨发呆，视线能直勾勾穿过事务所的地板看到冥界去；一把叉子伴随着“咿呀”的怪声从他视线盲区杀出来，直袭最大那片火腿。

然后但丁不老实的爪子就被一根幻影剑钉在餐桌上。有两滴动脉血崩进维吉尔盘子，搅合进番茄酱里找不见了。维吉尔很嫌弃地连盘带饼丢进垃圾桶，还充当半自动桌面摆件的但丁急得直蠕动：“你不吃给我呀！反正到最后你也吃不了，分我一口又怎么样？”

“这是我的，但丁。”维吉尔终于舍得从思想者状态变身为大魔王，“如果你想要……”

“……我就自己来拿。”但丁拔掉幻影剑，血呲了一桌子。他余光瞥一眼冰箱上钉了个弹孔的那张破纸：今天是维吉尔负责打扫卫生。

你活该咯，老哥。

“可你没拿到。无能。”

3

尼禄对请维吉尔上楼吃饭这事儿多少有点膈应，上次他还没来得及报菜名就不慎失手。

但维吉尔和但丁都杵在车库门口了——他突然冒出来的爹看天看地看广场上的斯巴达雕像，他突然变成的叔笑得爽朗活泼若临秋水如沐春风。

“尼禄小子，”但丁笑出尼禄一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我和你老爹刚从魔界回来，但翠西和蕾蒂居然换掉了事务所的门钥匙……”

“……听说姬莉叶总会做太多饭。”

听说？听谁说的？尼禄转头去瞪维吉尔，结果维吉尔的脑袋根本就没朝着他。F**k，他有点怀念尤里曾了，至少那玩意眼睛比较多，总有一只得和他对视。

他到底捡回来两个便宜亲戚；姬莉叶果然做了太多饭，照着对待走失儿童的热情招待两个“呃，我跟你电话里提过的，那个，我的家人”。

维吉尔丑公婆见媳妇头一遭，照往常那副模样蹙着眉抿着嘴，偏就但丁瞧出他川字纹深处藏着的那点儿不自在来，凑上来笑他好几回。

温和过分又热情过头的教团圣女端上来能喂饱两头小牛犊的土豆泥，上头很用心地缀了两颗西蓝花做点缀。

“嘿，维吉尔可讨厌那玩意了。”

但丁把自己的勺子戳向那坨绿油油的蔬菜；维吉尔在他脸上看到一点兴高采烈的得意。

他为什么做出那种单边嘴角上扬的表情？但丁喜欢西蓝花吗？维吉尔不知道，就像他也不知道自己讨厌这种长得像个爆炸头皮克敏看起来就让人不爽的绿玩意儿。

借口也不找高明点，居然胆敢归咎于我。维吉尔早学会了恨但丁爱的一切，自然不能让他如愿；叛逆勺和阎魔勺在空中交锋，金属交织声后面接上西蓝花落地声。

但丁脸上那点儿恶心的得意和绿玩意儿一起消失在维吉尔视线里，他还没舒坦两秒就叫黑檀木的子弹蹭破拿勺子的手。

尼禄到底和他那俩长辈相处太少不太熟，他没想但丁看着像把没钱赚就懒得打架的干柴，可维吉尔偏偏是他的一对一火星子；而维吉尔更不是个要考虑让未婚妻见识尼禄良好原生家庭关系的优秀爹地，战斗意志这种事向来是丁高一尺吉高一丈。

于是他捧着热腾腾最新出炉的草莓曲奇推门进来，就见到他爸和他叔刀剑相向，甚至砸碎了姬莉叶喜欢的那个蓝瓷花瓶。

碎成小块的曲奇最后还是在尼禄的监视下进了两人还咧着口的肚子。虽然这俩半魔真的是狗——但姬莉叶的心意万万不可辜负。

2

“我可受够了……”但丁嘟嘟囔囔，“魔界没有酒吧吗？”

“有，”维吉尔白他一眼，给出的答复倒是挺让人意外，“往那边树根去二魔里，有个当年曼达斯取乐的地方，里头一水儿的魅魔。”

没成想他弟弟连弟弟都懒得支棱一下：“喝脑浆鸡尾酒吃红魂蛋糕满屋子吐大黄痰还长得像枯萎白萝卜的魅魔我可敬谢不敏。”

维吉尔骗不到见多识广的恶魔猎人，只是冷笑一声。

“可我饿了。”但丁揉着肚子吭叽，“再这样下去我就要消化掉我的胃了！”

维吉尔掏出个什么东西来递给他；那东西看起来圆润光洁，饱满多汁，可惜上头有一排爪子外加至少十只眼睛——还在动。

“恶！”但丁挺嫌弃地上下打量他哥笔直板正（而且四万块一件）的长风衣，“你之前都把那玩意塞衣服里？”

“不要就算了。”

维吉尔做一个往嘴里送的动作，叫但丁半路截胡。

“抱歉老哥！先让没有魔界荒野求生能力的可怜弟弟来一口！”

但丁把那玩意三两口吞下去，呕，吃起来像死鱼眼睛外加耳屎味比比多味豆。不过介于他终于从他哥哥手里抢来一口珍贵的魔界美食，他还是要吊着眼睛挑衅他哥——

——糟了。

“这玩意应该毒不死你，但丁，顶多是神经麻痹，”维吉尔慢条斯理在但丁衣服领子上擦擦摸过“魔界美食”的手，“不过接下来咱们打一架怎么样？”

1

如果但丁没记错的话：

他第一次试图从维吉尔手里抢吃的，是抛瓦果。

故事的结局不需要任何说明，下略。

……如果他没记错的话。

4

“可你没拿到。无能。”

维吉尔朝他冷笑，但丁挥一拳的同时挺有心机地在地毯上洒出一道血线——反正没轮到他打扫。

他哥轻轻松松躲开，怪了，看那样子没准备借力敲回来；事出反常必有妖，但丁挺警惕地住手。

“你想吃就拿去，”维吉尔把剩下一块幸免于难的披萨推到他面前，“没下毒。”

但丁狐疑地接过披萨；虽然必有妖，但他哥没骗过他，维吉尔说没下毒就肯定没下毒。

“哦，”维吉尔看他送进嘴里才点点头，“不过我这份加了超大量橄榄。”

但丁拎着魔剑但丁冲过来的时候，“不小心”划花地板还碰翻两个还淌着奶油底的圣代杯。

“而且你忘了撕日历，但丁，”他哥根本不和他打，长腿一叠开始看书，“今天负责打扫的是你，半小时后尼禄还会过来检查。”

于是但丁一边擦桌子一边在心里抱怨：维吉尔到底是什么时候发现他讨厌橄榄？

0

“维吉尔、维吉尔！”

维吉尔不想搭理但丁，可偏偏接下来一只手钻进他枕头像条泥鳅一通横冲直撞，最后攥住维吉尔枕头角底下最后一块牛奶糖。

维吉尔气汹汹攥住那只手，他嬉皮笑脸杵在床前的弟弟也不松手：“我就知道你还醒着！”

“但丁！”维吉尔在心里数了下钟响，“现在是十一点！”

“妈妈又不会发现。”白发的少年趁维吉尔数时间抽回手来把奶糖带着没撕干净的糖纸一起塞进嘴里。

年长几分钟的半魔气个够呛，又不敢大喊大叫；但丁吃准了他哥爱守规矩的小大人脾气，吐吐舌头挤怪脸：“就当是我替你吃掉西蓝花的报酬咯。”

“你替我……？”维吉尔瞪他，“明明就是你抢我的！”

但丁洋洋得意地一扔糖纸：“你本来就不喜欢那东西！我可是帮你大忙了！”

“谁跟你说我讨厌西蓝花了？”

“我讨厌！那东西看起来像烫了爆炸头的皮克敏，闻起来也怪怪的！我讨厌的东西你肯定也讨厌，妈妈说我们是双……双胞胎什么的！”

但丁没记明白双胞胎是个什么东西；其实维吉尔也不太清楚，但他还是要呛：“我跟你可不一样！我不挑食！”

但丁哼哼两声，倒回他床上去。

“哥，”黑暗中传来但丁的声音，“不过我以后每次都帮你解决西蓝花，每次换一颗奶糖行不行？”

维吉尔不理他。但丁马上要睡着的时候听到背后传来他哥别别扭扭的声音：“只能半颗！”


End file.
